Libra's Broken Light
by PaintedLotus
Summary: During a mission Leo goes missing and for month they search and search yet all seems lost. Will they find him or will all be lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers, **

**Welcome to a new story. No I've not given up on the others. I have just got a bad case of writers block and need time to think and work on the plot for those. I do hope you enjoy this story. Also this is my first time writing for this series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any involvement in Kekkai Sensen or as it's also know as Blood Blockade Battlefront. All rights and such go to the original owners. I only own the plot to this fanfic and the villains in this story. **

**Also a quick note, there will be no sexual themes or anything like that. This story is going to deal with topics of torture. You have been warned. **

**Chapter one**

_"Leo! Leo!" He heard his name yelled loudly but as he lay on the ground dizzy and numb from the smoke that was surrounding him. Fire cackled around him and his lungs burned, he tried to move but his body didn't respond and his voice was a small whimper. _

_"Leo!" _

_His name was called again and he saw a figure emerging from the smoke and he thought it to be one of his friend but it was a person wearing a long cloak and a gas mask. The person was followed by two large dragon like creatures and as his vision dimmed and the pain swallowed him he felt his body picked up and then all went dark. _

Klaus sighed and removed his glasses from his face and ran a hand over his eyes, it had been nearly a month since Leo disappeared in that fight and no other letter or contact from those who took him was received. He had searched and searched. his whole team had yet nothing came up.

No evidence.

No sign of him was anywhere in this blasted city and it frustrated him that he had gone missing, he felt responsible since he knew the mission was going to be dangerous yet he let the kid go along and now he was gone. He turned to the door as Gilbert walked and over to him with a tray of tea behind him followed Steven.

He thanked Gilbert then looked to Steven "Any leads?" he asked Steven

"No, only rumors and dead ends. I don't know where they're hiding in this city"

Klaus sighed and took a sip of tea "I want him to be alright but deep down I know he isn't" He said sadly to him as he leaned back in his chair. Steven and Chain had been looking all over the city for days and many nights trying to find him but nothing came up and all leads lead to dead ends. Zap had tried to track him to and his leads all lead to dead ends too.

Klaus and his team were exhausted and reaching there limits at this point in the search and they needed rest badly but none of them wanted to stop looking for Leo.

He hoped they'd find him.

* * *

Leo was laying on the cold ground of the room he was kept in, for how long he didn't know. His eyes were covered to stop him from using his powers and escaping, his arms ached from the straight jacket he was kept in since the day he was brought here too.

The jacket was only undone when he had to use the bathroom and when he was given food. His kidnappers took blood test and interrogated him for information on his team that he refused to give them. He didn't know how long he'd been here and he wondered if his team was looking for him or if they thought him dead, he didn't know but he imagined they thought him dead after the fighting got worse.

He sighed then jumped hearing the creaking of the door to his cell and then the sound of the heavy boots he was familiar with "Hello Subject, are you ready to talk today?" he heard the man ask but he didn't respond to him

"Quiet today I see" The man said as he grabbed his bound arm and made him sit up and flinch in pain. He whimpered and tried to struggle away from the man

"Your silence will be broken. You can't stay quiet forever." the man said then suddenly pain flared in Leo's stomach as a kick was dealt to his midsection making him gasp and cough for air.

Great so it was a day of torture it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers, thank you for stopping by an reading this story. I do hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 2**

Leo whimpered in pain as he was set back on the hay that was on the floor of his prison, a prison he never saw at all. He just could smell the hay and it made him itch sometimes.

"You will break eventually. You can't-"

"Your wrong. I won't tell you anything. Ever" he spoke cutting the man off. He heard a growl and the front of his jacket was grabbed

"You are in no position to talk that way to me Subject" the man hissed then dropped him as he spit in his face, even if he couldn't see he figured he was close enough to his face to spit at him and that earned him a slap to the face

"Leave him, no food only water" he heard the man say as the door creaked shut and locked. He lay in the hay and curled up in a small ball and cried till he soon fell asleep.

Leo awoke to his door opening and someone walking in then he was sat up and a bottle was put to his lips, he drank the water fast and it made him cough and nearly choke. He turned his head away to continue coughing and he was laid back down

"Why does your boss want information?"he asked the person who had given him the water

"I'm not allowed to tell you that" the man said and it made Leo sigh and not ask again. Every time he'd ask that was the same answer and he wondered why he bothered asking it anyway. He heard another set of footsteps then the person stopped walking

"Boss says to bring him up to his office" He heard the man say. What did the boss want with him?

He was grabbed and picked up. He didn't bother to struggle or fight, he couldn't bound the way he was, he felt like it took forever to reach where they were going but then he heard doors being opened and then he was forced to kneel

"Good, now we can begin to broadcast" he heard the man say making him confused. What were they planning?

He heard people moving around and then a hand placed on his shoulder "Hello Libra, I know you must be seeing this and I do hope you are. I am going to tell you that your teammate is alive but refuses to give me answers I seek..."

* * *

Klaus dropped his tea cup as he was the mans face on the television and hearing about Leo. The rest of the team was also crowding around the television to hear the broadcast then they all gasped as Leo was shown. His eyes were blind and his limbs bound, he had a bruise on his cheek along with dirt. His lip had a cut on it and his head was bowed towards the floor. They didn't know if he was injured more then what they saw but they hoped he wasn't.

The man continued to speak demanding information that they themselves would never give, he growled low as the man asked for information on who was in Libra and other information they guarded closely. He tuned seeing Zapp clenching his fist and Chain was trying to not cry. He understood how they felt because he felt the same way.

There friend was in trouble and he needed help.

The man finished his speech and the video went black and the news resumed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I want to thank you all for supporting this story and for reading it too. I do apologize for any errors or for the last chapter seeming rushed at all. **

**Also there will be a bit of a time skip in this chapter as well. **

**Now on to the story **

**Chapter 3**

Leo sat on the floor of his cell in the corner trying to stay warm, he didn't know how long he'd been here and wondered if his friends thought him to be dead. After the broadcast that was however long ago they must think he was. He jumped hearing the door lock click and open

"Hello Subject, been nearly two months and your friends haven't found you. Seems they have abandoned you" he heard the man say which caused him to be shocked. Had it really been two months already since he was brought here?

"Got nothing to say I see. Have you finally given up on hope of rescue"

"Shut up" he growled out in a slight whisper but it was enough that the man could hear him say it

"Still fighting I see. Guess you haven't broken entirely yet" the man said as he sighed. Leo wasn't going to say anything to this man. He jumped as his arms were grabbed

"Get him to the interrogation room" the man said to the people who were holding his arms, he felt his heart rate spike a little and he knew that today would be terrible.

* * *

Klaus and Zapp drove around the city asking as many people questions about there missing team member but so far many people didn't know anything or refused to speak to them. He sighed as they both got back in the car where Gilbert waited for them

"No luck, let's go back" he says sounding defeated by the lack of information

"Wait!" he heard a yell and some young teenager with cat ears and a tail ran towards there car. Klaus got back out of the car and looked at the teen as he stopped running and was trying to catch his breath

"I-I know...where he is..." he said as he tried to catch his breath as he spoke

"Where is he?" he asked right way knowing this person was there only hope to finding there teammate

"A-A lab. It's hidden" he said as he looked at them. Klaus was angry hearing this and he wanted to go save his Leo now instead of waiting

"How do you know this" he asks finding it odd that this teen would know this

"I came from there" the teen said which made Klaus growled and he grabbed him and pushed him into the car then got in and shut the door "You will explain more back at our headquarters" he said trying to hold the anger back in his voice but he failed to.

He was upset and this person was his only lead in two months. And this lead was working for those holding there teammate.

**Hello all, sorry this chapter seemed on the shorter side. I will try to make the next one longer. I do want to express again that no darker themes will be in this story so don't go assuming there is please. That being said reviews and feedback are welcome but please keep them positive. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, sorry for the wait in an update. been busy and didn't have much time to update. I do apologize and thank you for waiting for me to return. **

**Chapter 4**

Leo lay in his cell on a pile of hay, he wondered if his friends had really forgotten him and left him here in this place. He was jolted from his thoughts s his cell door creaked open

"Hello Pet. Are you ready to talk or no"

"I will tell you nothing" He said to the man who had spoken. He was grabbed and pinned to the wall suddenly

"Why keep fighting? Your friends must think your dead so why fight? Just give me the information I want and you'll go free"

"No" he said not wanting to give in. He wasn't going to give them any information on his teammates, he wasn't going to give up because he still held onto hope that they'd not think he was dead and come and rescue him. He yelped suddenly as he was slapped "Did you hear nothing I said Pet?"

He didn't respond and spit at the direction he thought the man was in, the man growled and slapped him again "Guess you won't tell. In time you will" he says as he let's him go and the door to his cell was slammed shut.

* * *

Klaus looked at the man who they had brought to headquarters, they had blindfolded him to keep there place hidden from him since they didn't trust him even if he was helping them.

Zapp was standing behind the man and Chain stood nearby

"Tell us all you know"

"Your friend is alive. He got sick a while back from an injury he received when he was captured. He hasn't betrayed any of you"

"Will you tell us or show us where he's being kept. If you do we can try to lighten you jail time""I didn't want any part in that. In fact I knew nothing about my bosses plan till the day it did. I tried to help your friend escape many times"

Klaus was stunned to hear this. He stood and walked to the man "If what you said is true then I'll trust you, but you better not betray me" he undid the blindfold and let the man see. This man though could be no older then Leo himself so he felt sorry for him.

He held his hand out to him "will you swear to help us?" he asks him

"I-I will" The man said as he grabbed his hand and shook it. Klaus looked to the others

"Gather the others and lets head out soon. we leave when the moon is up" he says as he grabs his gauntlets and put them on.

He was going to save his friend and comrade and bring him home.

**Hey all, sorry for this chapter being short. The next chapter will be longer. I do hope you still like this story and I want to thank you all for the continued support. Reviews and feedback are welcome as always but please keep them positive please and thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers, Here is the next chapter. I am thankful for the reviews and glad for the continued support. **

**Chapter 5**

Leo lay in his cell his body was sore from injuries from those who had taken him captive. He didn't know if he'd be saved and wondered if he'd stay here forever.

Lost in the dark.

He was jolted from his thoughts as the door to his cell was open and he was grabbed and a cloth placed over his mouth before he could ask what was going on

"Get him to the truck. Fast. Before they get here" he heard the boss say to the men who had grabbed him. Even though he was blind still he had begun to place voices with certain people. he kept hearing the man talk about someone heading this way and Leo heard this and knew the man meant his friends.

He began to struggle wildly to escape there hold but nothing worked, he was to weak and they were to strong and kept a tight grip on his arms. He was suddenly dragged from his cold cell and after a while was tossed onto a metal floor which must be the truck. He struggled still and tried to free himself from his bonds but they held firm and didn't budge.

He stopped and began to cry and it began to soak the blindfold now, he was so close to being saved and now, now he was back at the start.

How long would it take them to find him now?

Would they ever find him?

He cried till he couldn't anymore and lay there as the truck began to move and tears fell again.

* * *

Klaus cursed as they found the entire place empty, he punched the nearest wall and it cracked and broke slightly. They'd been so close to finding and saving Leo and they'd been to late to do so. He cursed and looked to the person who had helped him

"where could they have taken him?"

"Most likely the other base. I've only seen it once. But I don't know though if they would bring him there"

Klaus sighed and sat down a nearby chair. He was tired of hunting.

Tired of worrying.

Tired of it all.

He sighed and looked to Zapp and the others both looked as lost as he must look

"We'll continue the search and we'll find him. Swear it" he said as he stood again and headed for the door to the building.

He would not give up.

Never.

**Hello Readers, thanks for the support in reading this and for the awesome reviews. As always reviews and feedback are welcome. But keep them positive please and thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers, I do apologize for not updating in a long while. I do want to thaank anyone who is reading or still reading this. **

**Chapter 6**

Leo was tired and weak. He lay on the ground of his cold cell, he wanted to go home and get away from this place. He had been so close to rescue however long ago but then he was moved before he could be.

He knew his boss would never give up to find him.

He was jolted from his thoughts as his cell door was opened, he heard footsteps walk over and then he was sat up

"Hello subject" He heard the man say. What did he want now?

He was nudged with a foot "You're quiet today. Have you finally decided you can't win?"

He wanted to yell for him to go away but decided it was just pointless to do so, fighting seemed pointless at this point but he still refused to tell him anything about his team. He would never tell this man anything about them. Ever.

He heard the man sigh "Silent I-" the man stopped talking as an alarm began to blare and a loud bang shook the building. He heard the man curse

"Sir! Theirs intruders!" someone yells and the man curses again and then he was sat up making him whimper. Was he finally found?

He went to yell but a cloth was placed over his mouth before he could call out, he struggled wild and tried to yell anyway

"Be quiet!" the man yells as he slaps him making him fall over onto his side

"Watch him" he hears the man tell someone before he heard the door to his cell close.

* * *

Klaus attacked another guard punching him and making him fall, they'd looked for weeks for the new hideout these people had ran to and now they'd found it and he wouldn't leave until they had saved there comrade. He turned as Zapp attacked two guards and Steven froze the ground to stop several others.

He turned as a man appeared in the doorway on the other side of the room, the man wore a mask that hid his identity and wore a suit and carried a cane. He guessed that was the leader.

Klaus growled as the man walked further into the room

"I see you finally found us" he says "I don't know how you did though"

"Where is he?" he demanded

"Who?"

Klaus growled at the man "You know who!" he yells at him getting upset now. He had to save Leo and he knew this man was pretending to not know just to annoy him.

**Hello Readers, **

**Thank you for reading and I thank you for still supporting this story. I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews and feedback are welcome but as always please keep them positive please and thank you. **


End file.
